


Something Like You

by metztli



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Library, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metztli/pseuds/metztli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac works at the campus library and Scott's never been there before. Library!AU with a bit of coffeeshop!AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lucky Enough

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first Scisaac fic and pretty much my first finished (almost) multi-chapter fic and I don't have a beta so bear with me please. The rating is at Teen for now but there will be smut in later chapters.

Scott really didn’t know why he needed to learn about history. Shouldn’t the past just stay in the past? He supposes that it’s good to know the how and the why involved, but dates are another thing completely, for as much as he loves his mom, he’s forgotten her birthday enough that he’s set up his phone to get a reminder a few days ahead to get her something, though his mother would say anything is better than him almost burning down the kitchen the last time he forgot. And obviously he had forgotten the birthday and anniversary of his high school sweetheart, Allison; nope he couldn’t forget pulling up to her driveway in his motorcycle and Allison firing an arrow from her crossbow that flattened his tire. He was glad she decided only to damage his property and not his person.

So when his Spanish History professor announced that their final exam had no room for guestimations based on abysmal midterm exams, but would require precise dates of events, and failure to comply would mean a full letter grade drop, along with points deducted for each error thereafter, Scott knew he was in trouble, and then he wondered how he let Stiles convince him to take the class. Of course it was all because he was trying to get the attention of one Cora Hale. Stiles owed him, his grades were going to suffer because of this, and now he was walking into the unfamiliar territory of the campus library.

Isaac walked from his apartment to his job at the library. Having to work to go to school, he couldn’t think of a better place of employment. Usually things were pretty slow and he would take advantage of that to do his assignments. He may have put in long hours, but he didn’t regret all the hard work he put in to go to school. He had an inquisitive mind and loved learning new things and while he would never admit, he was proud of himself for doing it all on his own.

Scott was wandering the aisles, lost among the vast quantity of books, not even knowing where to start.

Isaac was re-shelving some books when he saw him; the guy from his English class. He stared as the other man scratched the back of his head in confusion. He figured he was lost and decided, it was his job after all, to help him.

“Holy shit!” Scott exclaimed, jumping nearly ten feet in the air when the taller, curly-haired guy asked him if he needed any help.

“Sorry,” Isaac chuckled at his reaction, “but I couldn’t help but notice your confusion and I recognized you from my English class, so I thought I’d help you out.”

“You’re helping me because I’m in your class?”

“No, uh, I mean, I recognized you from class, but, I, I work here so,” Isaac rambled out.

“Oh,” Scott couldn’t help feel a bit disappointed, “I actually could use your help. I’m taking this Spanish History class and the final is an essay on the topic of our choice and I have a topic, but I don’t really know where to look and I feel like I’ve taken a million wrong turns here,” he finished a bit embarrassed.

Isaac couldn’t help but smile at Scott’s explanation, from their class together, Isaac thought Scott would know his way through a library, but to Scott’s defense, this was a huge library.

“Well, if you’re looking for Spanish history, you won’t find it in the Russian Lit section.”

Scott shrugged, his cheeks slightly pink, “Yeah, well it got you to help me.”  
“True,” Isaac grinned, “now what particular event in Spanish history are you going to write about?”

“The Civil War, I remember a bit about Francisco Franco from my World History class, I only remember it was around WWII, I’m really bad at dates, you don’t even know.”

“At least you’re good with words,” Scott looked at him confused, “you just always seem to know what to say in English.”

“Yeah, not sure if it’s so much knowing what to say, but I really like understanding the why. My friend Stiles says I should go into psychology. I think that’s the only part I like about history, like how did things get so much one way that a certain action was inevitable.”

“I think that’s really, wow, you’re not what I expected.”

Scott frowned, “what did you expect?”

Isaac backtracked, shaking his head, “no, nothing bad, I swear. You just always have strong opinions on the books and then you don’t know your way around the library and it’s all just because you like over analyzing things and that’s not a bad thing per say, but…I’m sorry, I’ll just stop talking.”

“So you didn’t answer what you expected from me.”

Isaac laughed, “Guess I didn’t. I think, I think you’re better than I imagined,” he stated honestly.

Scott blushed, “You don’t speak up much in class.”

It was Isaac’s turn to look confused, “what?”

“You don’t speak up much, because if you had, I definitely would have noticed you by now.”

Isaac’s eyes widen before nodding and continuing the walk to the history section.

“So, umm here you go, this should have the Spanish Civil War, it’s basically from the start of the 20th Century on, so, but if you have any more trouble, I’ll be at the front desk and if I’m not, just ask for Isaac,” Isaac rambles out and he wonders why he can’t speak when he’s normally so good with words.

“Will do Isaac. I’m Scott, by the way,” offering his hand to Isaac.

Isaac looks at the hand funnily before taking it, relishing the warmth coming from the shorter guy’s hand and trying to ignore the fact that the contact makes his heart beat rapider. 

“I already knew that,” he smiles out and walks away, feeling really embarrassed that maybe he was too obvious about his crush on the toffee skinned male, not noticing the pleased smile on said male.


	2. Each Time We Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott continues to show up at the library.

It’s been two weeks and Scott has come in every single day. Isaac pays enough attention to detail to notice the smile of relief on Scott’s face when he sees him after a day off. Isaac wants to be confident enough to give Scott a copy of his schedule and ask his co-worker and friend (on good days), Erica, if he comes to the library on those days, because she’s noticed them enough to tell Isaac how Scott looks like a lost puppy when he’s not there and how he leaves shortly after.

Isaac is not surprised when Scott rushes over to the front desk when he sees him and asks him if he’s finished the latest book they’ve been assigned for English.

“I’m reading it right now, actually,” he says, lifting up said book.

“Oh, you can do that, I mean, aren’t you working?”

Isaac smiles, “yeah, but most people come here for a quiet place to study, so it’s only when guys come here and get lost because they’ve never been here before that I get busy.”

Scott blushes, before saying, “you’ve been talking more in English, I enjoy listening to you, because you just have a way with words, that even when I don’t agree with you, I just can’t find it in me to disagree.”

It’s Isaac’s turn to blush because Scott has noticed him now and because he’s glad he’s noticed the one thing Isaac is proud of, “thanks, I’m majoring in English, so it’s good to know, you like my articulacy.”

Scott grins, “yeah, anyway, the reason I asked about the book is because I was wondering if you wanted to get together tomorrow before class to talk about it, there’s some things that I just don’t get and you know me, Mr. Over-Analytical, so if you wanted to, you know, if it’s cool with you, we could get some coffee before and you can explain it to me?”

Isaac is surprised, he doesn’t get surprised often, but Scott surprises him at every turn and he realizes that he hasn’t answered Scott and Scott’s smile has dropped and it really should be illegal for Scott not to smile because he’s sure Scott’s smile is the sun and he decides he needs to say something already, “Umm, yeah, coffee sounds great, I know a great place, by my apartment, it’s actually run by one of my roommates, it’s called The Lone Wolf, it’s on Dalton St, by that In-N-Out.”

Scott’s smile returns and he agrees and calls it a ‘date’, making Isaac flush before heading over to his regular spot, the only spot, Isaac just realizes, that has a direct line of vision to his work station. 

It’s the next morning and Isaac is nervous, he feels nauseous about his ‘date’ with Scott, mostly because he’s going to be out of his element, English class, the library, those are his places, while he knows the coffee shop and Derek, it’s not the same thing and if Isaac has prided himself in something, it’s to never feel vulnerable again, but there’s something about Scott McCall that brings down all his defenses. And despite the fact that he feels like throwing up, he gets showered and dressed to meet Scott at Derek’s.

He’s not surprised, not really, to find Scott already there, sitting at a table. Isaac is sure the smile on his face must look really strange because Derek looks at him oddly and Cora comes up to him and asks him if he’s got any weed and that roommates should share these things, but he doesn’t answer her because Scott’s seen him and he’s smiling and Isaac lets himself revel in the fact that he put it there.

“So you’re roommates with Cora Hale?”

“Yeah, and her brother Derek,” Isaac says confused, “Cora and I have been friends since middle school and they’re like family, do you know Cora?”  
Scott laughs before answering, “Sorry, it’s just, my friend Stiles has a massive crush on Cora and the whole reason I’m taking that Spanish History class is because she’s in it and Stiles wouldn’t stop begging me to take it with him. He owes me big time.”

Isaac breathes out a sigh of relief that he’s not interested in Cora and musters out the most confidence he can, “I’m actually glad you’re taking the class, because otherwise, you wouldn’t have walked into the library.”

They’re both blushing and Scott shyly puts his head down.

They continued talking about their favorite things. Isaac tells Scott he doesn’t usually have time to watch TV or go to the movies, but he’s been reading comics since he was 8 and while DC’s reboot has sucked major balls, he still prefers DC to Marvel and that even though he’s not a kid anymore, he still appreciates the Robins and the character of Dick Grayson because he always found a way to see good in the world. Isaac thinks he sees a lot of that in Scott.

Scott listens to Isaac and loves the passion that radiates off of him and explains that he doesn’t really read comics but he loved all the cartoons as a kid and the movies too. But he tells Isaac that he definitely needs to watch Game of Thrones and invites him over to his dorm room for a marathon soon because Stiles has the DVDs.

Isaac grins, because Scott has just asked to spend more time with him.

Scott realizes they should probably be heading out to class already when Isaac realizes he forgot to put the next book they’re going to read in his backpack.

“Shit! I forgot the other book we have to bring today, go ahead without me, I’ll meet you in class,” Isaac said, rushing his things together.

“Isaac, Isaac, Isaac!” Scott had to yell to finally get him to look up, “I can give you a ride to your place and then to class, it’s all good.”

Isaac smiled in thanks, until he saw Scott lift up his motorcycle helmet.

“I’m not riding on your motorcycle, um, I mean, I’m kind of tall and I just don’t think we’ll fit, but thanks anyway.”

Scott grabbed his arm, “We’ll fit, don’t worry, and you can wear my helmet. It will be a shame to mess with those gorgeous curls of yours, though.”

Isaac blushed, running his hand through said curls, “I guess. Just know if I die, I will come back solely to destroy your bike.”

Isaac laughed as Scott got up muttering something about ‘everyone wanting to hurt his bike’. He followed Scott to where he had parked his motorcycle and hopped on after him.

He was sure he didn't imagine the way Scott gasped when he wrapped his arms around him and he was sure tightening said arms and pulling himself closer to Scott wasn't only for his benefit.

The ride to class after stopping by Isaac’s apartment was not long enough according to Scott. He loved the feel of Isaac’s arms wrapped around his torso, the warmth Isaac’s chest on his back gave him. He wondered if he could convince Isaac to let him take him to class everyday; but something told him he needed to take it slow with Isaac.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took out my DC feelings on Isaac, sorry. I hope you liked the chapter, I think the fic might be 3-5 more chapters longer, I don't know.


End file.
